The Only Matter
by miss-bay
Summary: Spoiler from Pot O'Gold episode. Mike jealous with Tina and Artie after Mercedes left and Tina also got jealous with Mike and Quinn during Last Friday Night number. Enjoy.


The Pot O' Gold episode inspired me to write this. I'm so desperate with how they never showed Mike's jealousy except for Beiste last season. I mean, oh, come on, it's Artie who's always beside her, and he's her ex-boyfriend. Oh, I should stop writing now. It's Pot O' Gold spoiler, so, enjoy the story, I do NOT OWN GLEE...

* * *

><p>Tina never knows that she could walk so fast like now, it's not because she's being chased by dog or Azimio who brings a big cup of slushy. Well, she IS chased, but this time it's by her boyfriend. This whole chasing and chased situation started after Blaine sang Last Friday Night in the choir room. At first everything was just fine, Mike and Tina replicate their hot make out session in Kurt's house party last Friday which was captured by Blaine and Artie. It's fine until Quinn and Rachel and another glee kids joined in the floor and dancing like a mad. Somehow she ended up dancing with Artie and Mike was with Quinn.<p>

It's not like she was jealous or something, in fact, she's not a jealous type of girlfriend. Their relationship was build by trust and respect because they know, they have such a different world. Mike with his football and cheerios world and Tina with her fashion and friendship world. Last year sectional taught her a lot of things. One of that is to trust Mike and to stop questioning herself for whether she fits with Mike or not. Cause in the end they still in love with each other and that's the only matter.

But today when he's dancing with Quinn, something inside her heart snapped. She knows that Mike and Quinn were best friend before Tina knew him. Well, he also be friend with Britt but the whole things with Brittany is different. Mike stated to Tina that Brittany is just like his sister, he used to be paired up with Britt cause she's the best girl dancer in the club and sometimes he helped Britt with her homework or something, nothing personal.

With Quinn, Tina noticed after a month their relationship worked, Mike is a lot closer. Sometimes she found Quinn knew something that Tina didn't know about her boyfriend. The other time, Quinn even gave Tina advise about Mike when they had a fight. She felt ashamed that other girl knows him better than her. When she told that to Mike, he just responded her with laugh, messed her hair up and said that she's just exaggerate. Still, that doesn't enough, she still felt uneasy when Mike get close to Quinn. So, yeah, maybe she's jealous and that's why she snapped at him after the rehearsal and keeps ignoring him calling up her name behind her back until he get hold of her hand and make her stops.

"Tee, what's up? Did I do something?" Mike said, still holds her hand

"What? Of course you DID something... You're dancing so lively back there..." Tina stares deep at him, observes his reaction.

"Okay...Did I miss something here? Dancing lively is wrong? You said you loved me when I'm dancing.." Mike raises his eyebrows, he always does that when he needs some explanation

Tina let out a sigh, sometimes Mike can be so clueless about this kind of things "Why can't you read my mind when it comes to this problems?"

"What problems? I thought we're just good..." He shows her his confused looks that sometimes she found so cute. If it's not in this condition, when she's supposed to be mad at him, she may have pulled him to the janitor closet and makes them miss the fifth.

"No, Mike, we're not good. You made me felt uneasy back there when you're dancing with... with Quinn..." The other thing that she learnt from their fight during last year sectional is she should explain her feelings to him, cause yeah, sometimes he can be so clueless.

The realization seems hits him, he made a thoughtful face before he said to her "So, another Quinn problems? Tina, why can't you understand, she's just my friend beside she got some issues right now and we're not able to catch up lately, so I just wanna make her feel better as friend, you shouldn't be that worry.."

"Oh, if she doesn't have some issues that's when I should be worry huh? Mike, I let you to know, whether she got issues with Beth or anything else, that won't make me stop worrying about you two, both of you were...were close, and you two were best friend before I came, it's just so wrong..."

"Tina, just low your voice please, everybody can hear you..." He said, noticing the looks from some cheerios "and it's not wrong if it's compared with your closeness with Artie lately..." Mike stares deep at her, makes Tina can't breath not only because of his stare, but also with his accusation.

"What? Artie? Oh, so this is how you solve our problem, by putting the blame on me?" She said, can't believe with his accusation, Mike's never like this. He always sweet, well sometimes got a little strict with his Asian things, but never blaming.

"I'm not putting the blame on you Tee, I just stated that I also had a problem with your closeness with Artie lately, but I just keep going cause I don't want to disturb your friendship with him. All I'm saying is we both have the same issues.. and.." he hesitates to say the next words, but Tina cuts him

"And you think you can handle it better? Mike, it's not the same, from many point of view it's not the same, you want to make her feel better because of her own issues, but me and Artie, we both trying to make ourselves feel better of our issues. We both felt so awful after Mercedes left, we just have each other, he knows what I'm going through without Mercedes, and so do I.."

"I also know Tee, I know..."

"No, you don't know Mike, you never know how it feels like in the bottom of social status and all you have is just each other. We had a strong bond between me, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt, we're getting close cause we helped each other to get through it. That, you'll never know, Mike..." She said, her eyes are filled with tears, ready to burst out before she leaves him to the girls bathroom and stays there until the fifth period.

* * *

><p>The other thing that makes her love Mike beside him dancing is he knows her. He knows that she needs some time to cooling down their problems until she's ready to bring it up to find some solution. After their last fight, he never brought the issues up, he's still called her, text her, walked her to her next class, as if nothing's happened. But she knows, he's waiting for her to talk the issues with him.<p>

It's not like she never thought about that issues. For the past two days, she kept comparing his friendship with Quinn and hers with Artie. Mike's right, it's not all different. And she thinks she will do the same if Artie had some problem. If she put a further thought, lately she spent a lot more time with Artie and Kurt than with Mike. It's just so right for him to be jealous at her, beside Artie is her ex-boyfriend. But she needs that, she need to be close with Artie and Kurt right now, they're her best friend and Mike should know that.

In the other side, the way she snapped at him is not that all wrong. Well, it is wrong, but she did it cause she didn't want to loose him. She's already felt awful without Mercedes in the choir room, if Mike ever walk out of her, she doesn't know what to do. She thinks she just felt so tired and yeah, maybe she's too exaggerate this problem. So, for the first step, she should apologize to him.

The rehearsal ended up with Rory, a new glee kids, sang Take Care of Yourself and she has to say Rachel was right, he is magical. All the glee kids had left the choir room, left Mike and Tina in their seat.

"You want me to take you home?" He said, observing her "or you want me to spin you in the dance room, but I won't guarantee we'll be home on time.."

She stares at him, can't keep her big smile "Aw...that's sweet, but no, I'd promise Kurt and Artie to see Mercedes today after her rehearsal with Mrs. Corcoran"

His wide smile drops into a frown but he covered it with his sweet thoughtful face "Oh, right, I forgot it... Umm...I can wait you at library or at car if you want..."

She can't help to hear a crack on her heart to see his frown. He's been so sweet lately, he stated that he got jealous but he never mad at her the way she did the other day. She knows that he only want to make her feel better "Look, Mike, I'm sorry that I snapped at you yesterday..I.."

"No..no, it's okay.." he cuts her "Beside I'm the one who's wrong, I should know that you needs some time with them and I shouldn't feel that way, y'know, that jealousy..."

Tina takes his hand and covered it with both of hers "It's okay Mike, I'm also wrong mad at you just because you dance with Quinn, I think all of this Mercedes problems makes me vulnerable and afraid of loosing you..."

"Yeah, I know, I just want to make you feel better, Tee, but it seems like my heart don't want to do that if that's mean with you and Artie.. I don't know why, I used to be able to handle that feelings, but lately that jealousy gets better of me. Maybe the fact that he could make you feel better than the way I did makes my heart aching.." His gaze drops to her hands that wrap perfectly around his.

She lifts up his chin to make him face her "You know what will make me feel better?" He shakes his head no "It's for you to say whenever that feeling comes to you. Mike, sometimes I'm afraid that you never loved me cause you never shows that jealousy towards me, you shouldn't bottle it up cause it will also makes my heart hurt y'know?"

"Why? Why is it also make your heart hurt?"

"Cause that will make me think that you never want me..."

"So, that's where your jealousy towards Quinn comes from? Tee, I've told you so many times, I don't care about cheerios or anything, I love you and that's the only matter..."

"Yeah, I know, it's just sometimes that feelings just come and I don't know what to do..."

"I think I know what you should do..." He said, makes Tina raises her eyebrows. He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her closer to him. When they lips just an inch close and she can feel his hot breath, someone calls her name, makes them stumble at their chair. It was Kurt's.

"Tina... Um..sorry for disturbing your sweet hot make out session, but if we're not find Mercedes now, we won't be able to talk to her, y'know she's kind of dating Shane and it occupied most of her time..." Kurt said with such an apologetic looks. Artie's beside him.

"Oh, yeah, I know..." She then faces Mike "can I go?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting at the car, is that okay?" Mike said

"Loved it" She kisses his lips quickly "and I love you..."

A big grin plastered at his face "Yeah, love you too..."

With that, she takes her bag and walks out of the choir room with him where Kurt and Artie have waited her. He kisses her cheek before waving goodbye to them and that time she realized she has such a great boyfriend and she won't ever let him go.

* * *

><p>So how? I know it's sucks, I was like writing it in a view hours and not really re-read it, so if you have review, rants, comments, or anything feel free to write. Thanks for reading...^^<p> 


End file.
